Never Alone
by TimeaSenpai
Summary: Tudom.- ejtette ki keserűen Kaoru.-De miért most!Amikor a legjobban lenne szükségem rá !-ekkor Kyouya jéghideg kezét, a Hitachiin fivér vállára rakta. Hirtelen megborzongott egy kicsit,ugyanis váratlanul érte Ootori kedvessége,és nem volt tőle megszokott
1. Váratlan fordulat

Chapter 1. - Váratlan fordulat

A nap már nyugvóra tért, utolsó sugarait beengedte egy tenger parton lévő nyári villa ablakain. Annak szobájában volt egy fiú, aki fáradtan neki dőlt egy bőrfotelben. Mögötte éppen ikertestére jött ki a fürdőből, egy törülközővel a fején.

-Fáradt vagy, Kaoru?

-Pihenek egy kicsit. - ezzel lehunyta szemeit, majd hátra kapta fejét. - Te meg hova készülődsz ilyenkor?

-Én ?! - azt ártatlan képet vágva. - Hát ... ízé ... csak ... csak sétálni megyek. - és egy olyan idétlen nevetés adott elő, hogy azt egy pillanatra sem lehetett valóban elhinni.

- Nagyon jól ismerlek. - kezdte flegmán a fiatalabb Hitachiin fivér. - Haruhi ... Haruhival találkozgatsz titokban. - ezzel újra előre fordult. - Valld már be hogy tetszik neked.

- Mi ?! - lepődött meg Hikaru. - Azt gondolod, hogy csak úgy bejelentem mindenki előtt ? Ha ezt Tama-chan megtudja, egyből áshatom a sírom.

- Na de, lényeg - lényeg hogy Haruhi szeret téged ... vagy sem .

- Kedves tőled ! - azt felvette fülhallgatóját és elköszönt testvérétől. - Na csá !

-Szevasz. - azt egy rövid sóhaj után, újra bámulni kezdte a falat.

_Hikaru és én, ikrek vagyunk. Mindig lenéztünk másokat, sosem játszottunk mással, és imádtunk játszani a lányok érzéseivel. De ez hamarosan megváltozott, amikor megismerkedtünk Tamaki Suou -val aki egy rendkívül érdekes ajánlatott tett. Idióta ötletével, hogy alapít egy klubbot a gimnáziumba, aminek feltétlenül legyünk tagok mi is! Persze eleinte semmi kedvünk nem volt ehhez a badarsághoz , azt végül egy alku miatt , kénytelenek voltunk beleegyezni a dologba. Azóta első "A" osztályú gimnazisták lettünk, és ennek a Host klubnak a tagjai. Továbbá ... van egy tag ( aki lány ) és azóta jól feldobta az életünket a klubban. Mellesleg az a dolgunk, hogy lányokat szórakoztassuk (nem is akárhogy ! ) a szabadidejükben. Hikaru és én itt vettjük be a jól bevált, Hitachiin fivérek közti "testvéri szeretet" féle produkciót. Tamaki a Lord , aki fő kedvence a nőknek, félig francia és japán , szőke hajú srác. Akitől persze a francia szokásokat nem lehet hiányloni. Másik főalapítója Kyouya Ootori - Senpai, ő szokta rendezgetni és szervezgetni a klub mindennapi életét. Ha ő nem lenne... Továbbá ott van még Mori - Senpai aki hű szolgája Honey - Senpainak és végül Haruhi Fujioka, aki mint említettem lány, és egy különleges ok miatt kell titkolnia a nemét ( megj.: ok adósság ) ..._

Az ajtó hirtelen kitárult. Egy magas alak állt ott, aki tekintetével kereste a szoba lakóját.

- Kyouya - Senpai ! - intett Kaoru.

- Hikaru? - végül elengedte a kilincset. - Ő hol van?

- Elment egyet csajozni.

- Nem volt neki elég a délután ?! - lepődött meg a szemüveges fiú. Majd jól megformált orrnyergén elegánsan feltolta a szemüvegét.

- Többet nem mondhatok. - és Kyouya becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. ( Óvatosan magukra zárta. ) 

_- _Értem. - majd fejét az ajtóról a fiúhoz fordította. - Kaoru. Tudom hogy Haruhival ment el. - erre Kaoru tágabbra nyitotta szemeit.

-De kérlek ... ne mond el Tamakinak ... senkinek se szólj!

- Nem is áll szándékomban! - mosolygott. - Csupán észrevettem , hogy egyre - jobban kezdtek távolodni egymástól.

- Távolodni? Ezt hogy érted?

-Mármint Hikaru lassacskán több időt tölt másokkal mint veled! - ez nagyon szívenütötte Kaoru-t. Valóban az utóbbi időben tényleg többet van Haruhival, mint a saját testvérével. A fiú lehajtotta fejét, mire Kyouya zavarta meg rövid gondolat menetében. - De hidd el nekem ... valamikor, ennek is bekellett volna következnie !

- Tudom. - ejtette ki keserűen Kaoru. - De miért most ?! Amikor a legjobban lenne szükségem rá ?! - ekkor Kyouya jéghideg kezét, a Hitachiin fivér vállára rakta. Hirtelen megborzongott egy kicsit, ugyanis váratlanul érte Ootori-Senpai kedvessége, és nem volt tőle ez megszokott.

- Kaoru ... nézzd ... én nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked!

- De hát ... nem is !

- Nem ... félreérted! Én ugyanis ... hagyjuk. - ekkor elballagott az ajtó felé, (kinyitotta a zárat) - Remélem észre vetted, hogy mostanában egyre jobban nagyon sok a dolgom, és ettől még jobban megőrülök, annyira ... hogy még magam sem tudom mi a baj velem! - megfordította a kilincset , és résre kinyitotta ajtót amikor ...

- Várj ! - kiáltott rá Kaoru. Kyouya ekkor ijedten hátra kapta fejét.

- Mi a baj ?!

- Mégis ... mi lenne a gond veled? Ezt kifejtenéd bővebben ...

- Személyes ügy ! - félig megfordult.

- Velem kapcsolatos ? - ismét bezárta az ajtót.

-Figyelj ! Én nem óhajtanék erről beszélni, ugyanis ez egy olyan dolog, amit nem szívesen osztanék meg, mert súlyos következményei lehetnek, amit nem tennének jót se a te, se az én személyiségemnek sem!

-De mégis mi lenne - azt Kyouya hosszú ujjaival beletúrt a hajába és egy kedves mosoly küldött felé.

-Majd vacsora után megosztom veled ... - ezzel elballagott.

-Kyou-chan ... -suttogta végül, pirult, mert Ootori viselkedsével, előre jelezte a gondját.


	2. Tabu

Chapter 2. - Tabu ...

-Nos, és azt hallottátok hogy ... - ekkor már mindenki fetrengett a röhögéstől, ugyanis Tamaki azt kezdte bemutatni a srácoknak, hogy pár éve mit olvasott egy régi szamurájokról szólo mangában. Leginkább az arc kifejezései lehetett röhögni. A társasság nem volt meg teljes létszámban, ugyanis Haruhi és Hikaru hiányzott. De Tamakinak nem nagyon tűnt fel Hikaru hiánya, mert Honey-Senpai Kaoru kérésére közéjük rakta a nyusziját. Csupán Haruhit hiányolta, de még nem jutott el odáig, hogy utána fusson! Rák volt a második étel, utána pedig finom torta kávéval.

-Süti - kezdett örömódába Honey-chan.

-Utána kérlek moss fogat. - motyogta neki halkan Mori-Senpai.

-Takashi! - fordult felé, egy kicsit mérgesen csücsörített a száján. - Már megmondtam hogy azóta az eset óta mindig fogat mosok !!

- Köszönöm azt hiszem a tortát kihagynám! - törölgette száját Kyouya,majd ismét elegánsan feljebb tolta szemüvegét. - De a kávé jól esne. Sok a dolgom még ma, nem hinném, hogy korán feküdnék le!

- Jaj Kyouya ! - vigyorgott Tamaki. - Tudjuk hogy a klubbal való ügyeket intézed. De nyaralni jöttünk ide ...

-Kyou-chan! -kezdte Honey. - Ilyenkor is csak dolgozni tudsz? - ekkor bevett egy jó nagy falat epres tortát. Az egyik szolga lány letette Ootori éle egy csésze kávét.

- Tudjátok ... -és felemelte a csészét. - ... mire hazaérünk, újabb dolgok vállnak fontossá, legalább ezeket ne tartogassuk addig! -majd ivott egy kortyot.

- De ezért - nyámmog - egy szelet tortát megengedhetsz magadnak ... még növésben vagy, és ne hogy lefogyjál itt nekünk!

- Nem hinném hogy a 181cm magas ember sokat fog még nőni életében. Amúgy sem szeretem az édes dolgokat ...

- Az nagy kár ... - és végül Hani-chan bepuszilta a maradékot a tortából. Majd egy elégedett vigyort hagyott hátra. Kyouya megitta a kávéját, és illően felkelt az asztaltól, és elsétált a szobájához. Kaoru csak nézett után , és ismét vörösödött elgondolkodott mit mondott neki vagy fél órája ...

_- Kaoru ... nézzd ... én nem akartam fájdalmat okozni neked!_

-Kaoru !

_- De hát ... nem is ! _

_- Nem ... félreérted! Én ugyanis ... _

-Kaoru-chan!

_mostanában egyre jobban nagyon sok a dolgom, és ettől még jobban megőrülök, annyira ... hogy még magam sem tudom mi a baj velem_

_-_ Kaoru!

_Majd vacsora után megosztom veled ... _

-K.A.O.R.U. !! FIGYELSZ TE RÁNK EGYÁLTALÁN ?? - kiáltották mint a hárman. A fiú csak most ébredt fel, túlságosan belemélyedt Kyouya szavainak visszaidézésébe.

-Ho...-Hogy?

- Nem láttad Hikarut?! - kérdezte Honey.

-E...elment. - válaszolta.

- Mégis hova ?? - kérdezte Tamaki.

- Sétálni. - vonogatta vállát. Ekkor Suou-nak eszébe jutott valaki, aki szintén nincs itt.

_... Haruhi ..._

- AZAZ ALJAS !! MEGSZÖKÖTT HARUHIVAL!!

-Mi?? - lepődtek meg. - Honnan szedsz te ilyen dolgokat.

- HARUHIIIIIIIII ... - hangzott a vész jósló kiáltás. - "APUCI" megment TÉGED!! -azt kirohant a semmibe.

- Ajaj ... -szólt Honey. - Takashi ... -fordult hozzá, és meghúzzogatta ingének ujját. - Meg kell állítanunk Tama-chan-t.

- ' ha. -bólintott Mori.

-Kaoru te maradj itt Kyou-channal. - szólt vissza Hani-Senpai. Kaoru csak nézett amikor a bejárati ajtó csapodása víszhangzott a fejében. Végül elindult a folyósón kereste a villanyt, de egy szoba kulcslyukán keresztül kiáramlott a fény. A fiú vett egy mély levegőt és benyitott.

A szoba elegánsan, szépen volt berendezve. A szoba közepén egy kerek üvegasztal volt, amin egy fekete laptop állt, mellette egy jegyzet füzet, teleírkálva. A fotelban pedig egy személy ült, aki haját megtörölgetve, félmeztelenül tartózkodott, majd felvette a szemüvegét.

-Csak hogy idetaláltál ... -szólt Kyouya, és ismét a laptopján fürkészet.

-Áh, én csak ... ízé ... - kezdte zavarba ejtően. - ... ízé... sötét volt éééééééés...

- Láttom rajtad hogy zavarba hoztalak ...

- Kit? Engem ? hehehe - Hikaru féle idétlen nevetés. Kyouya lehunyta szürke szemeit és sóhaj hagyta el a száját. - Amúgy min dolgozol ?? - kérdezte kiváncsian Kaoru.

- Semmi kedvem sincs azon gondolkodni mivel lehetne feldobni a statisztikáinkat ... - a fiatalabbik fiú közelebb ment hozzá.

- Komoly dolog ... te ebben nagyszerűen kezeled a dolgokat ...

-Oh , csak nem bókolni szeretnél ? - mosolygott egyet.

- ... meg olyan jó üzletelő vagy, olyan kegyetlennek látszol mégis ...

- mégis...

- Tessék ??

- Áh, semmi. - lesett a monitorra.

- Kyouya te... - erre lecsukta a számítógép fedelét, majd lerakta a törülközőjét és Kaoruhoz ballagott. - most mi ...

- ... figyelj ... neked ott van Hikaru ... nem kell engem is...

- Na ne má' !! Az előbb még azt mondtad hogy ... -s elakadt minden szava. Kyouya dühösen meredt rá, minden egyes lépéssel közelebb és közelebb került hozzá. Végül a fiatalabb iker a faltól már nem bírt tovább menni.

- MEGMONDTAM HOGY DUGULJ EL !! MIT TUDSZ TE RÓLAM ... SEMMIT - SEMMIT AZ ÉG VILÁGON!!

- Persze ... mert mindenkiről gyűjtögeted az információt abba a vacak szerkentyűdbe, csak úgy könyvtárnyi információd vannak rólunk, azt magadról sosem mesélsz semmit ...

- Mit is kéne az olyanoknak mesélnem, akik egy cseppet sem értik a helyzetemet ?? - és megragadta Kaoru trikóját.

- TALÁN MERT ÍGY JOBBAN MEGSZERETNÉNEK AZ EMBEREK ... - ezzel a szócsatát Kaoru fejezte be amíg egy hirtelen kemény csattanás nem hallatszott ... Kyouya pofon vágta. A Hitachiinból csak úgy káromkodott mint egy őrült.

- Fogd be idióta! Ez nem hozzád méltó.

-Olyan kegyetlen vagy ... -szólt fel, és a szégyentől könnyezett ... - nincs benned egy csepp érzés sem. - ekkor legszívesebben kirohant volna, de hirtelen odaszorult a falhoz, és egy pár puha száj tapadt az övére ... az árny király megcsókolta. Csak pirult és nyöszörgött, mást nem tudott tenni. Hirtelen ellökte magától . Amikor elváltak egymástól Kyouya ismét ránézett.

- Most érted ?! - kérdezte suttogva. Kaoru csak zavarában motyogott valamit magának, piros arcán nagyon jól látszott, amit a sárga szemével Ootorira néz.

- Ez volt az amit mondani akartál?! - Kyouya nem válaszolt. Közelebb hajolt Kaoruhoz, aki szorosan a falnak préselődött. Ekkor a fiú halkan a fülébe suttogott.

- Nem vagy egyedül ... itt vagyok neked. - azt a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni. Kaoru csak nyöszörgött, és egy hatalmas sóhaj hagyta el a száját akaratlanul.

- Kyouya ... talán nem kéne ezt tenned ... - belül mégsem gyötörte bűntudat. Valahogy mégis élvezte. Erre a mondatára a szürke szem elővillant a szemüveg mögül. - Félsz ? Félsz hogy Hikaru nem fogadná el ?!

- Ne ... nem! - rázta fejét. Közben Ootori egyre közelebb hajolt az arcához. - Csak ... mit fog szólni az apád , és a bátyáid ... meg a többiek ??

- Ebbe nem köthetnek bele. Ez a dolog csak is mi kettőnkre vonatkozik!! - és ismét megcsókolta. Kaoru nem bírta ellökni magától. Félt, félt hogy ismét pofon vágja. Kyouya szorosan hozzásimult a másik fiúhoz meztelen felsőtestével. A Hitachiin érezte rajt az izmokat, és nem bírt uralkodni magán. Amikor ismét elváltak ajkaik, Kyouya csak így suttogott Kaoru száján.. . - Te vagy a keresztem!


	3. Éjféli betolakodó

Chapter 3. - Éjféli betolakodó

Vagy 12-öt ütött az óra, késő volt, síri csend. Kaoru fáradtan és szomorúan aludt egyedül. Hikaru nem volt mellette. Ez furcsa volt a számára, ugyanis sosem aludt még a testvére nélkül. Nem bírta lehunyni a szemét, mert még mindig Kyouya járt a gondolataiban. Az élete most már gyökeresen megváltozott. Fiúba szerelmes... nem is meri elmondani a testvérének sem, aki most nyújthatná a legnagyobb segítséget. Hikaru természete sokkal búnkóbb volt az ővénél. Így félt, hogy amint beszálmolna a kettőjük közti kapcsolatról, azonnal Kyouyának ugrana. Nem kockáztathatta meg, főleg nem, hogy amikor látta az Ouran fesztiválon Ootori apja mekkora pofon kevert le saját fiának. Attól aggódott a legjobban hogy ha kiszívárogna ez az egész, és ezzel tönkre tenné Kyouya eddigi sikereinek eredményét, és a reményt, hogy ő örökölhesse apja vállalatát miután nyugdíjba menne ... bemocskolná személyét, egy tisztességes, szorgalmas emberét ... egy mocskos ... kis ... strici . Ezzel a gondolatokkal könnyek kerültek szemébe, és párnába hajtotta fejét, hátha felissza könnyeit ... ajtó nyilott. Kaoru gyorsan eltörölgette könnyeit. Úgy tett mint ha nem hallott volna semmit. Semmit ... semmit ... semmit ... - az alak levette ruháját, és leült az ágy szélére. Megérintette Kaoru vállát , aki ijedten hátra nézett.

-Én vagyok. - szólt az illettő kedves hangján. Neki ismerős volt a hang, és a személy alakját is kitudta venni a sötétben.

- Hikaru? ! - kérdezte ijedten. - Ilyen késő ... - de látta testvére arcán a könnyeket.

- Ez volt ... ez volt életem legrosszabb napja! - majd halk zokogásba kezdett.

-Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte , és ezzel átölelte.

- Tamaki ... - és hangjában érzékelni lehetett a dühét. - ... az a szemét!

_Éppen Haruhival sétáltam a mozi után amikor ..._

_- H.I.K.A.R.U. !! - hallottam egy ismerős kiáltást és hátra fordultam. - H.A.R.U.H.I.!! APUCI MEGMENT TÉGED!! - és ott láttam Suou-t amint dühöngő arccal futott felém. _

_- Ez meg hogy a... - és elkezdtem futtni ahogy bírtam, magára hagytam Haruhit. Az a francia idióta pedig loholt utánam..._

_- Hikaru!! Mit műveltél Haruhival ?? - kiáltotta az eszement._

_- Semmit!! -lihegtem. - Csak ..._

_-CSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK ?? - és ekkor elestem. Hirtelen eleredt az eső, azt egy pocsolyában végeztem. Közben megérkezett Tamaki is, megfordított és a képembe üvöltött. - TE ALJAS DÖG!! MIT KÉPZELSZ ?? SZÓ NÉLKÜL ELVISZED HARUHIT EGY IDEGEN HELYRE ?? SOHA ... - ISMÉTLEM - ... SOHA NEM AKARLAK MEGLÁTTNI HARUHI KÖZELÉBEN !! VILÁGOSAN FOGALMAZTAM ?? -és ezzel a galéromon keresztül elkezdett rángatni, és a fejemet is többször bevertem a talajba. Tiszta kosz és víz voltam, amikor abba hagyta megérekezett Haruhi, Honey és Mori is. De én nem bírtam tovább ... elfutottam előlük a semmibe ... _

- ... és végül, visszajöttem ide! Nem gondoltam hogy te is még itt vagy!

- Nem csak én, Kyouya is itt maradt. - ekkor megint eszébe jutott az eset kettőjük közt, és nem bírta visszafogni, elvörösödött.

- Hm? - nézett rá Hikaru öcsére. - Mi ... mi a gond?

-Semmi - semmi ! - rázta fejét Kaoru. Tudta hogy bátyja most ölni is képes lenne, olyan hangulatban van. Ezért nem lenne szabad ... elmesélnie azt az esetet ... kicsit se érezni furcsán magát ezek után, amint tudná, hogy az öcse meleg.

- Szerinted ... - kezdte - a többiek jót röhögnek rajtam ... szégyellem !

- Nem. -vágta rá Kaoru. - Ez cseppet sem olyan szégyelni való mint ... - azt kezét szája elékapta. Majdnem elmondta neki.

- Mint micsoda?! - nézett értelmetlenül.

-Esküszöm ... semmi !!

-Hát akkor jó! - szólt a sáros Hikaru. - Ha nem gond, most megyek zuhanyozni ... - ezzel Hikaru fogott egy törölközőt és kiment a folyósóra ...

Kaoru egyedül maradt, gyenge fény áramlott be a folyósóról ... félt egyedül a szobában ezért kisétált. Lassú lépteivel megpróbálta megkeresni a testvérét ... közben észre vette hogy egy "bizonyos" illettő szobája mellett ballagott el. Nem akart az ajtóra se nézni ... nem ... nem nézhet még arra se. De óvatosan odasettengekedett, majd átpillantott a kulcslyukon. Kyouyát látta oldalról, amint a laptopján dolgozott. Nagyon számolt valamit, közben szemöldökét összehúzva, bámult maga elé, miközben szemüvegén pörögtek a betűk tükre. Kaoru óvatosan figyelte tovább amikor egy ijesztő kiáltást nem hallottak. Hirtelen elkapta fejét és csodálkozva nézett a folyósó egyik végére, de azt hirtelen valami erős fejbe vágta oldalról. A ifjabbik Hitachiin kifeküdt.

-Kaoru jól vagy?! -kérdezte Kyouya amint megpillantotta a fekvő Kaorut lába előtt. A fiú megfeledkezett róla, hogy bármikor kinyílhat az ajtó ... -.-

- Persze ... persze . - állt fel, egy kicsit még szédült és fájt a feje.

- Te is hallottad ezt?

- Azt hiszem ... Hikaru volt ... - ekkor Kyouya komoly tekintetet vágva megragadta Kaoru kezét s a hangirányába ment. A fiatalabb fiú zavarban volt ... ismét ... a szemüveges fiú szorosan szorongatta csukóját, és rohant előre. Végül megállt egy ajtó előtt. Elengedte Kaoru kezét. - Mi ... mi a baj?

- Te várj itt! - szólt rá, majd eltűnt egy másik irányba.

-Rendben .- bólintott, majd magára maradva várakozott. Hirtelenjében az a cseppnyi fény is elment ... áramszünet lett. - Marha jó! - szólt fel Kaoru, előre fordult. Várta ... várta Kyouyát, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy rátalál ebbe a sötét rengetegben. Zseblámpának fénye szoródott távolról... az ifjabb fivér már reménykedett benne hogy Ootori az. - Kyouya! - azt rohant a fény irányába. - Kyouya, végre hogy megjöttél !! - amikor közelebb ért a fény forráshoz hirtelen mintha fejbe vágták volna egy üveggel. Kaoru megállt, hírtelen valami meleg csorgott a fejéről ... méghozzá a saját vére. Az ismeretlen ilettő csak figyelte. Majd elhomályosult minden, és összeesett. - K... you ... ya ...

_Te vagy a keresztem ... _


	4. Féltés

Chapter 4. - Féltés

_Kaoru ... Kaoru ... ébredj ... ébredj fel ..._

Az ifjebb Hitachiin kinyitotta szemeit, még az elején kettős látása volt, aztán tisztázódott a kép. Egy ismerős hang hatására újra öntudatánál volt. Hikaru volt az, aki könnyező szemekkel átölelte testvérét.

- Hála égnek hogy nem esett bajod! - és ezzel szorosabban ölelte.

- Vigyázz! - nyögte. - Még a végén megfojtasz !!

- Bocs. -és ezzel elengedte. - Szerencséd volt, ugyanis ha nem jártunk volna arra fele, és nem intéztük volna el azt a foszert akkor ...

- Az egy betörő volt ? - pislogott. - Mégis hogyan ...

- Na jó, a nagy része Kyouya munkája volt, de azért alá lehet írni hogy én is hősiesen helytálltam.

_Éppen véresen feküdtél ott amikor az piszok patkány ott akart hagyni és ..._

_- ÁLLJÁL MEG TE DÖG !! - kiáltotta Hikaru és ezzel fejbe rúgta egy tárggyal. Mögötte Kyouya rohant, aki a mobiljába üvöltött segítségért. Hikaru éppen már bele élte magát az ismeretlen férfi kínzásába, amikor Ootori "osztaga" meg nem érkezett. A középkorú férfit elfogták, és ezzel elvitték. Közben Kyouya-Senpai elővett egy elsősegély ládát ..._

-Dióhéjban ennyi lenne ... - vigyorgott büszkén Hikaru. Kaoru csak ledöbbenten nézett. Vajon miért ordítana Kyouya egy telefonba? Mert ez a "nyugodt" fiatal ember még a leghúzósabb szituációkban is meg bírta tartani hideg vérét.

- Hol van Kyouya ? - kérdezte végül Kaoru.

- Kiment egy kicsit. Ugyanis kiosztja a parancsokat majd jön vissza ... de látszott hogy ideges volt, és dühös amikor meglátott téged.

- Dühös? - lepődött meg. Ekkor el volt keseredve, tudta, hogy a legjobb lett volna ott maradnia a sötétben észrevétlenül . Ekkor kinyílott az ajtó. Ootori-San lépedt be, útközben az ágy felé elegánsan feltolta a szemüvegét.

- Kész, minden fontos ügy el van intézve. - majd szigorú tekintettel Kaorura nézett. A fiú elpirult, ugyanis tudta, mit érdemelne ilyenkor ... de mégis ... meglepődött. - Jobban vagy már?

- Tessék? - kérdezte az ifjú Hitachiin.

- Biztos nagyon megijedtél amikor az a senkiházi fickó fejbe vágott azzal az üveggel.

- Kicsit. -hazudta, mert nem is kicsit , hanem nagyon, nem is inkább félt, hanem rettegett, méghozzá attól, hogy valami komolyabb baja esik.

- Remélem azért már jobban vagy. Éppen most beszéltük meg Hikaruval, hogy nálam alszol ma a biztonság érdekében, ő meg Honey és Mori-Senpainál fog éjszakázni. - jelentette ki egy szelíd mosoly kiséretében. - Persze ... - komolyodott meg. - csak ha nincs ellene kifogásod !

- eeeeee... - nyúzta halkan, alig hallhatóan. Tekintette átballagott Hikarura, aki mit sem sejt Kyouya és az ő viszonya közt, bólint egyet neki. - Rendben.

_-Kyouya... - szólt egy erős férfi hang. - Fiam! Szégyent hozol az egész családra. _

_- Apa ... _

_- Ne szólj! Egyetlen szavadat sem hiszem ... nem érdekel ... mocskos egy alak vagy. Szégyelem hogy te vagy a fiam!_

_- De miért? -kérdezte, de kár volt ugyanis egy pofon csattant az arcán, méghozzá akkora, hogy az ütéssel lerepült a szemüvege is. _

_- Mégis miért? - emelte fel mégjobban a hangját. - Homoszexuális az egyik fiam! Méghozzá az, aki a legjobban volt esélyes a családi örökségre. ... hatalmasat csalódtam benned fiam ... kitagadlak, kidoblak az utcára azt felejtheted hogy valaha is támogatni foglak ... - Kyouya nem bírta elviselni ezeket a kemény szavakat amit saját apja vágott a fejéhez gondolkodás nélkül. Mögötte szolgák sorakoztak akik karonfogták és kikísérték a teremből. Utoljára hátranézett , és látta amint apja kezét homlokához kapva rázta a fejét. Csalódott volt. - TŰNTESÉTEK EL !! - és ezzel kidobták az utcára a szakadó esőbe minden nélkül ..._

Már hajnali 3 lehetett, amikor Kyouya hirtelen felpattant az ágyból. A verejtékében fürdött. Csak egy álom. Egy álom, ami arról szól, mi lesz ha apja megtudná , hogy viszonya van egy fiúval. Ootori felvette szemüvegét és a melette fekvő Kaorura nézett. Nyugodtan aludt. Közelebb hajolt fölé és csak nézte.

Egyre jobban hallotta halk szuszogását ami apró mosolyt csalt arcára.

- Nem tudsz aludni ? - és lassan kinyitotta a szemét, majd a felette lévő fiúra nézett.

- Egy kicsit felkeltem ... - suttogta.

- Kyouya ... -kezdte és megtámaszkodott. - ... te mérges vagy rám?

- Miért lennék az?

- Mert gondot okoztam neked. Amiért önfejű voltam és nem hallgattam rád.

- Én nem vagyok mérges. Hanem ...

- Hanem?

- Semmi. -hajtotta le fejét , és elfordult, amikor a Hitachiin megragadta a karját.

- NÉZZ A SZEMEMBE !! - emelte fel a hangját. Erre csend lett, amit Ootori szakított meg.

- Megkérhetlek arra ... - kezdte. - ... hogy egy kicsit halkabban. - Kaoru elvörösödött.

- Bocs ... - majd újra ránézett.

- Szóval ... te azt hiszed ... hogy én haragszom rád?

- Hááát ... Hikaru mondta. De ...

- Nyugalom, nem rád voltam ! - mosolygott el. - Én ... csak aggódtam miattad ... ennyi !

- Aggódtál? ... De miért?

- Mert szeretlek ... te barom ! - majd óvatosan hozzáhajolt, és megcsókolta. A fiatalabbik vállára tette a kezét, és lehunyta szemét. Mikor elváltak, Kyouya hirtelen nevetni kezdett.

- Mi a gond? Mi olyan vicces ?

- Semmi ... - szakadt meg. - Semmi ... háháhá ...

- Ha azt akarod mondani, hogy béna vagy csók terén, akkor ... - de nem fejezte be, mert Ootori aba hagyta a nevetést, és csak mosolyogva nézett a szemébe. Kellemetlenül érezte magát, ugyanis boldognak tűnt, tekintete barátságos, szerelmes, mégis hideg és furcsa. - ... te kis sunyi ! -mosolygott el, majd levette a fiú szemüvegét, és neki döntötte az ágyra. Lassan közelhajolt hozzá ismét, amikor ajkaik újra- és újra összeértek. Boldogok voltak, és szerelmesek. Bárcsak ez a pillanat, tovább tartana. Kaoru kioldotta Kyouya köpenyét, és meztelen felső tesét simogatta. Ő is élvezte, amikor hideg nyakának bőrét csókolgatta két puha, meleg, nedves ajkak. Lehunyta a szemét és próbált ellazulni ... ellazulni ... amikor hirtelen megcsörrent a mobil telefonja. Ootori eltaszította magától a fiút , aki nekiment a falnak.

- Ootori Kyouya. ... - kezdte a telefonba. - hmm... igen ... - válaszolgatta. - hm , hm igen ... jó - vágta rá. - máris megyek. - és letette. Lehajtotta a fejét, majd hátra fordította, ezzel látta a csalódott arcot mögötte. - Sajnálom. - felállt , és magára vett egy inget, és lekapott a fogasról egy mellényt. Még mielőtt elhagyta a szobát, visszanézett, de Kaoru továbbra is csak a padlót bámulta. Ootori nem szólt többet, és becsukta az ajtót. Kaoru csak magába nézett és ennyit fűzött hozzá .

- Idióta !


	5. Kellemetlen helyzet

Chapter 5. - Kellemetlen helyzet

- Hikaru !! - kiáltotta Tamaki. - Hikaru !!

- Mit akarsz? - fordult vissza.

- Bocsáss meg, haragszol rám ?! - és elővette ártatlan tekintetét.

- Oh, de még mennyire hogy haragszom rád !! Tönkretetted a nyaralásomat !! - és a vastag tankönyveit egyenesen Tamaki lábára ejtette.

- Váááh. - ugrott hátra Tama. - Jó, bevallom ... nem volt szép tőlem ... de ... nagyon aggódtam miattatok , és azt hittem valami bajotok esett hogy nem jöttök vissza?

- Miért szóltam volna? - kiáltott rá. - Semmi közöd hozzá!

- Mert akkor Haruhit bitoságban tudhattam volna melletted ... -kiáltotta vissza. Hikaru meglepődött. Ennyi? Csak ennyit kellett volna tennie? Szólni , mert ... bíznak benne. - Remélem most megérted, miért voltam így kiakadva. Egy cetli is elég lett volna ... - ekkor Hikaru megállt.

- Hát ennyitől féltem? - lehajtotta fejét. - Nem haragszom. - de amint kiejtette eme szavakat, rögtön nyakába ugrott valaki.

- JAJ, KÖSZI HOGY NEM HARAGSZOL KEDVES BARÁTOM !! OLYAN NAGY KŐ ESETT LE A SZÍVEMRŐL ... MÁR BŰNTUDATOM IS VOLT ...

- Bű ... bűntudatod?

- Aham. - bólintott, majd lehajolt és felszedegette a könyveket. - Tessék itt vannak! További szép napot. - és elballagott az iskolafolyósón.

Kaoru csak ott ült a klub teremben.

- Szevasz! -köszönt lelkesen Hikaru. - Mi a helyzet ? Mért vagy ilyen lehangolt ?

- Hikaru ... - fordult felé. - Őszintén ... te mit szólsz ha valaki a szemed előtt "mássá" válna?

- Mire érted azt hogy "más" ? - Kaoru nem akart példát mondani, mert talán rájött volna.

- Bárhogyan.

- Az attól függ milyen az eset. - és lerakta a könyveket. - Amúgy kérsz csokit ?! Most kaptam, és nem szeretném egyedül megenni. - nyújtott neki egyet. Az ikertestvére csak odafordította a szemét , majd testvérére nézett aki mosolyogva nyújtotta neki. Elgondolkozott azon, hogy a csokoládé ilyenkor tényleg boldoggá tudná tenni?

- Egy kockát. - és vett belőle. Hikaru csak figyelte furcsa viselkedését, de nem bírta tovább.

- Valaki bántott ? Kihasználtak?

- Mi? -fordult oda Kaoru. - Dehogyis. Engem? Mikor ... - idétlen nevetés.

- Rendben. De azért csakhogy tud, én mindig melletted maradok. Akármi is történjék, a testvéred vagyok! - és átkarolta az öccsét.

- Kedves tőled ... Hikaru. - és viszonzota érzéseit. Majd később, az idősebb felállt.

- Nem sokára jövök. - ölelte át, azt elhagyta a klub termet. Egy kicsit félre állt, hogy beengedjen egy másik személyt, akinek lépéseit halk kopogás követte. Kaoru tudta ki volt az, de próbált nem rá figyelni. Hikaru elment, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Csak az ifjabb Hitachiin és Ootori volt a harmadik zeneteremben. Kyouya leült a kisasztalhoz, és laptopját fürkészte. Egy pillanatra se figyelt Kaorura, aki végül ott ült a kanapén, és szomorkásan figyelte. Nem birta tovább ... beszélni akart vele ... mert szeret mellette lenni .

- Kyouya -San ... - motyogta éppen hogy hallatszott.

- Igen? - kérdezte, és egy pillanatra megállt.

- Miért kerülsz engem? - és erre a szemüveges fiatalember felállt helyéről.

- Kaoru ... gondolkoztam ... én ...

- Tudtam . - vágott közbe. - Tudtam hogy nem szeretsz !!

- Honnan veszed ? - húzta fel szemöldökét.

- Csak megjátszottad magad ... unatkoztál és azért ... azért ... csó ... csókoltál meg ... ez csak mind színlelés volt, az érzéseid , és hogy valaha is értem volna neked valamit !! Ugye ? - és ebben a pillanatban Kyouya odament hozzá, és Kaoru ismét a falhoz nyomódott. Ootori megragadta karjánál, és egy hatalmas pofont kevert le neki, hogy a Hitachiin térdre rogyott össze. Az arcán vörösödött a folt, és ezüst csíkok folytak a szeméből ... zokogott ... Kyouya nem hagyta annyiban, felrántotta, majd nyakánál fogva meg-meg rázta. Kaorunak üres volt a tekintete, és közben feje erősen neki-neki vágodott a falnak. Üres arany szeméből, ezüst folyó folyt, és vissza gondolt az első pillanatokra ...

_hirtelen kemény csattanás nem hallatszott ... Kyouya pofon vágta. A Hitachiinból csak úgy káromkodott mint egy őrült._

_- Fogd be idióta! Ez nem hozzád méltó._

_-Olyan kegyetlen vagy ... -szólt fel, és a szégyentől könnyezett ... - nincs benned egy csepp érzés sem. - ekkor legszívesebben kirohant volna, de hirtelen odaszorult a falhoz, és egy pár puha száj tapadt az övére ... az árny király megcsókolta. Csak pirult és nyöszörgött, mást nem tudott tenni. Hirtelen ellökte magától . Amikor elváltak egymástól Kyouya ismét ránézett._

_- Most érted ?! - kérdezte suttogva._

Kaoru újabb gondolat menetéből ismét kizökkent, amikor Kyouya magához ölelte, és homlokon csókolta.

- Semmi baj. - és a Hitachiin csak zokogott. - Semmi baj. Itt vagyok! Akármi is történjék Kaoru, tudd ... hogy én téged szeretlek! - és ekkor magához fordította az arcot, és lassan megcsókolta. Kaoru megnyugodott, szorosabban magához ölelte Kyouyát, ahogy csak tudta , nem engedi el soha ... az övé ... senki másé nem lehet ... ismét érezte hogy testét átjárja a szeretet ereje, ismét boldog ... vagy mégis csak a csokoládé hatott ilyen jó rá?

- Megjöttem . Kao ... -és elakadt minden szó. Hikaru szemeláttára megfordult a világ. Éppen ott állt vele szemben az öccse, aki Ootorival csókolozott ... még hozzá, egy férfival ...

- Hikaru ? - vált el tőle. Kyouya óvatosan szemesarkából figyelte az idősebb Hitachiin-t.

- Szóval erre gondoltál Kaoru ? - és depressziósan, de elhagyta a termet.

- Hikaru várj ! - kiabálta utána , de nem hallotta meg. Kyouya feljebb tolta a szemüvegét.

- Sajnálom . - és megfordult. Kaorut elfogta a düh.

- Sajnálod ? - kérdezte idegesen. - SAJNÁLOD ?? NÉZD MIT MŰVELTÉL !! TÖNKRETETTED AZ ÉLETEM, ÉS MÉG SAJNÁLOD ?? ... TAKARODJ A SZEMEM ELŐL ... - ekkor komolyabb csend lett.

- Bocs, de fontos megbeszélni való volt az apámmal, és jelenleg nem mondhatom el senkinek ! - majd hóna alá tette a laptopot és elment. Az ifjú Hitachiin magára maradt.

- És most ...


	6. Vallomás

Chapter 6. - Vallomás

- Gyerünk mindenki ... holnap lesz a nagy nap! - kiáltotta vígan Tamaki. - Ismét bál lesz az Ouran Akadémián, ezért tessék a szép díszleteket óvatosan felrakni ... ha elszakad ... annyi ... - izgatta .

- Senpai ! - szólt Haruhi.

- Mondjad , "Apuci" segít!

- ... Őszintén , minek azaz oltár-szerűség oda?! -.- elvégre ... most bált tartunk, vagy házasságot ?!

- ... eeeee ... szerintem elég jól nézett ki . - majd végül egy olyan idétlen nevetést adott le. Haruhi csak homlokon csapta magát. Ennyit tudott tenni.

-Takashi ! Takashi ! - kiáltott Hani-chan.

- Mitsukuni ... mi a baj?

- Nem láttad a nyuszimat ? - kérdezte Honey nagy boci szemes tekintetével. Ugyanis ezt a rózsaszín plüss nyulat még a nagyanyja csinálta annak idején ... kézzel ... és nagyon a szívéhez nőtt.

- Sajnos nem láttam. - Haninozuka lehajtotta a fejét. - Ne aggódj , megkeressük. - és a nyakába kapta, majd elindultak egy irányba.

- Nem láttátok Hikarut? Vagy Kaorut ? - kérdezte Haruhi. Kyouya idegesen berohant a terembe , majd egy fiókban fötörni kezdett valamilyen papírok után.

- Mi a gond Kyouya ?

- Semmi ... - és gyorsan becsukta a szekrényét.

- Értem. - mondta rá Tamaki . - Holnap eljössz a bálba azért? - Kyouya értetlenül fordult felé.

- Persze. - egyenesedett ki. - Elvégre ... apám is eljön ... meg még egy vendégem.

- Mégegy? - lepődött meg Tamaki. - Nekem csak az apám ér rá...

- De ha így folytatjuk .. holnapig sem leszünk készen ...

Kaoru ismét berohant az üresnek hitt klubterembe, de amint előre nézett egy férfit, és egy fiatal hölgyet látott. Az idős ember hátra fordult, szemüveges volt, és nagyon szigorú volt a tekintete. A Hitachiinnak ismerős volt valahonnan, de nem tudta h kire emlékezteti. A nő végül türelmetlenül felállt a széből.

- Hol marad ilyen soká ?

- Türelmet Moto kisasszony. Mindjárt megjelenik a fiam. - és Kaorunak valami halvány sejtése volt, kinek az apjával találhatta szembe magával. Kicsapódott mögötte az ajtó, és egy alak futott be , de amint bezárta az ajtót már meg is állt.

- Hát te mit keresel itt?

- Én csak ... -kezdte Kaoru.

- Kyouya-San ! - szólt fel örömében a kisasszony, akit mostantól nevezhetünk Moto kisasszonynak is. - Végre itt vagy ... - majd csengéden magához ölelte. - Nem is tudod ... - nézett fel rá. - mennyire örülök hogy láttlak. - Ootori nem válaszolt ... érezte Kaoru szúrós tekintetét. Hozzá fordult, és karját kinyújtva az ajtóra mutatott.

- Takarodj! - szólt szigorú tekintettel. - MOST ! - az ifjú nem habozott tovább, megfordult és erőteljesen becsapta maga mögött az ajtót. Kyouya így ismét a lányra figyelt.

- Kedvesem. - búgta egy szelíd mosollyal. - Ugye nem gond, ha én is jelen leszek a bálon?!

- Dehogy ... szívem hölgye ... dehogyis ...

- De azért nem felejtetted el a megállapodásunkat ? Elvégre ... azért vagyok itt. - és a legyezőjét a ifjú férfi nyakához emelte.

- Ma este ... bejelentem a klub többi tagjának is ... és ki fogok lépni. - Moto-San csak mosolygott Ootori döntésén.

- Legyen !

Tamaki végül fáradtan leült a zongorához ... késő délután volt, és holnap a nagy nap. Lassan felemelte a fedelet, és egy óvatos dallamot kezdett rajta játszani. Mindenki kimerülten hallgatta a kellemes melódiát, és csodálták, honnan van ennek a sármos szőke fiatal embernek még ehhez ereje ?

- Tama-chan . - vágott bele Haninozuka, amint kinyitotta az ajtót. - NEM LÁTTAD A NYUSZIM ?? - kiáltott keservesen és berohant a terembe, mögötte Mori futott Hani után.

- Mi? - lepődött meg a zongorista, és abba hagyta a zenélést. - Hol hagytad ?

- Ma reggel még megvolt ... itt a klubterembe ... de attól félek ... - és hatalmas könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. - hogy ... valaki szándékosan ... ELLOPTA !! - és üvöltő sírásba kezdett. Takashi próbálta vigasztalni, de mégsem akart összejönni sehogyse. Mindenki Mitsukuni-t nézte amikor egy fiatal hölgy lépett be.

- Uram Isten ! - nyafogott. - Mi ez a borzalmas hangzavar itt ? - kérdezte. Kaoru éppen a zongora mögött volt, de felismerte ezt a hölgyet ... szemesarkából pedig Hikarut figyelte aki ott ült magába fordulva Haruhi mellett. Egy pillantásra sem méltatta testvérét.

- Már megbocsáss ... - kezdte Tamaki. - ... de ki vagy te ... ifjú hölgy ?

-O H ... mint láttom Kyouya-San még nem mutatott be nektek ... milyen kár ... - nem sokkal később a elővett maga mögül egy nyuszit ...

- Aaah, a nyuszim !! - kiáltott fel boldogan Honey, amikor az a fiatal kedvesnek hitt hölgy szét nem szakította. Mindenki ledöbbent.

- Oh, ez a tiéd volt ... milyen aranyos ... volt ... - Mori gyorsan letérdelt Hanihoz és próbálta vigasztalni, mielőtt bedühöngne, és kiverné a nőcinek az összes fogát.

- _Mitsukuni ... _- suttogta Takashi . - _... uralkodj ..._

_- Ta-ka-shi ...- _sziszegte fogai közül Hani. Az ifjú hölgy egy jót kacagott ... végül legyezőjét is kinyitotta újra.

- Már megbocsáss ... -vágott közbe Haruhi. - De te ki vagy ?

- Narumi Moto ... kérem ... és ne beszélj ilyen hangnembe velem ... te kis ...

- Moto-San . - szólt meglepődve mögötte Kyouya.

- Áh, drágaságom ! - küldött felé egy csábos mosolyt - ... annyira boldog vagyok ... deee nem mutatnál be ezeknek az embereknek ?! ... - Kyouya hirtelen elszomorodott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar kell kimondania eme keserű szavakat. Ugyanis egész jó dolgokat szeretett volna megosztania a többiekkel ... de sajnos a kiváncsi kisasszony győzött ... de minél hamarabb túl szeretne lenni rajta.

- Hááát ... -motyogta.

- Kyouya? Mi a gond? - szólt Tamaki ledöbbenve. Ugyanis a legjobb barátja hirtelen halálsápadt lett. - Mit kéne mondanod? - nagy levegőt vett, és ajkai alig váltak el beszéd közben ... annyira sajnálta.

- Ki fogok lépni a klubból ... amint meg lesz az eredményem ... - mindenki ledöbbent. Nem számított senki arra, hogy egy nap valaki tényleg átirakozzon.

- Kyouya-Senpai ! - szólt Haruhi .

- E-ez igaz Kyouya ?! - szólt Tamaki aki még mindig döbbenten figyelte.

- JÓL HALLOTTAD NEM?! - emelte fel a hangját. A szeme sarkából észrevette Hikaru gyűlölő tekintetét, majd a zongora mögött észrevette a szintén halálsápadt Kaorut. - Bocsásson meg mindenki ... - hajtotta le a fejét.- ... nem én döntöttem így, ... sajnálok mindent ... ha valakinek fájdalmat okoztam ... legszívesebben azt kívánnám bárcsak ... - és nem bírta tovább, gyorsan megfordult és kirohant. - Bocs ... . - és ezzel sirí csendet hagyott maga után. Csak Moto arcán látszott a mosoly, elégedett volt, ugyanis megkapta azt amit akart, méghozzá Kyouyát az oldalán ...

- MONAMI !! - kiáltott utána Tamaki, és elment barátja után.

- Szegény Kyou-chan . - szólt halkan Hani.

- 'ha. - nyögte utána Mori.

- De miért akarna kilépni ? - kérdezte magában Haruhi. Kaoru a zongora mögül felkelt, hogy elinduljon valamerre ... de Hikaru hirtelen egy barátságtalan érintéssel elkapta kezét.

- Itt maradsz! - szólt rá, és még a szemébe sem nézett.

Tamaki csak rohant a hosszú folyóson, amíg egy üres termet nem talált, ahol egy résnyire volt nyitva az ajtó. Halkan odalépett, és halk nyöszörgést halott. Óvatosan megkopogtatta az ajtót. De nem jött válasz! Hatalmas sóhaj hagyta el a száját ...

- Kyouya ... monami tudom hogy ott vagy ! - lehunyta a szemét, és várt egy jelet.

- Menj a francba ... - nyöszörögött egy mély hang. Tamaki belépett a terembe, látta ahogy Kyouya ott ült a helyén, a saját padjában egy fényképet tartogattva a kezében.

- Barátom ... - kezdte. - ... mi nyomja a lelked ? - majd végül leült előtte lévő padhoz. Ootori felnézett, vörös szemei ragyogtak .

- Tamaki ... - levette, és megtörölte szemét, majd úra feltolta az formás orrán a szemüvegét. - Én nem tudok ... nem tudok elszakadni tőletek ...

- Nem is kell... senkisem kényszerít rá ... - ekkor barátja a padra hajtotta fejét.

- Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű lenne ... de bűnösnek érzem magam .

- Ugyan nem csináltál semmi rosszat.

- Dehogynem barátom ... megbántam amit tettem ... - és arcán elpirult, most szégyelte magát.

- Figyelj ! Nem ...

- ... fiút szeretek ! - vágott közbe, és ekkor a szőke srác kerekedett szemekkel döbbenten figyelte barátját.

- Sosem gondoltam volna ... - szakította meg a csendet.

- Ugye? - és egy kicsit elmosolyodott. - De sajnos ... ennek a kapcsolatnak véget kell vettnem !

- Ki ... ki az illető ?! - kérdezte Tamaki. Kyouya nem szólt, nem árulta el a nevét.

- Értsd meg, nem kívánom hogy szégyenkeznie kell miattam ! Nem árulhatom el ... ne ő szenvedjen hanem ÉN !

- De miért mész el a klubból? Talán megbántottunk volna? Apád kényszerít rá? -vágta fejéhez a keméyn kérdéseket.

- Önszántamból megyek el innen . Elköltözök, és együtt leszek Moto kisasszonnyal. - majd felállt és óvatosan kisétált a teremből. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Tamaki még mindig döbbente bámulta a padlózatot. - De ne hidd hogy onnantól nem találkozunk már ... - és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót

- De ... - suttogta. - ... én úgy hiszem ...


	7. Éjszaka a sötét erdőben

Chapter 7. - Éjszaka a sötét erdőben

Elérkezett a nagy nap.

Minden lány az iskolából izgatottan sorakoztak legújabb estélyiükben. A Host Club végül köszöntötték őket. De nem csak a hölgyeket, hanem a tagok családtagjait is nagy szeretettel fogadták. Tamakit elkapta a féltékenység amikor az apja leállt Haruhival beszélgetni ...

- Apa ... mit mondtam ?

- Oh, üdvözöllek fiam! - mosolygott el az apja. - Bocsáss meg. Tudom hogy te vagy itt a sztár, de ez a kedves fiatalember olyan szimpatikus, hogy szerettem volna vele beszélgetni. - és felemelte poharát.

- Apa. Elég rossz kedvem van már így is. - fogta meg óvatosan a vállánál. - Ne akard hogy mérges legyek.

- Jó van. - nézett komolyan. - Ha nem bánod, akkor felmegyek és elbeszélgettek pár korombelivel ! - és elballagott a lépcső felé. Ami mellett egy ablak volt, ahol keresztül láttni lehetett a termet ahol a szülők, rokonok tartózkodtak. Az ajtóból hirtelen egy fiatal hölgy sétált ki sietve, majd az asztalnál megállt. Savanyú tekintetével keresett valakit, majd legyezőjét a szájához emelte, hogy még elegánsabbnak tűnjön.

- Nézd ahogy megjátsza magát. - sziszegte Honey-Senpai, és szorosan megmarkolta Morinozuka vállát.

- Mitsukuni! - vágta rá Mori. - Nyugodj meg! - erre Hani abbahagyta. Enyhén könnybe lábadt a szeme.

- Hiányzik Usa-chan!

- Ne aggódj! - szólt a magasabbik, és megcirogatta a kissebbik feje bubját. - Felhívtam a nagymamádat és azt mondta hogy újra megcsinálja a nyuszidat. - ekkor Honey körüli depressziós szürke felhő eltűnt, és cserébe a bologság vette körül.

- Takashi! - szórította meg. - Köszönöm 3 . - mire ő csak mosolyogni tudott. De a beszélgetést abbahagyták, ugyanis Tamaki kiállt a nagy közönség elé. Tekintetén látszott hogy nem jó hírt szeretne közölni. Haruhi is felfigyelt, ugyanis éppen egy oszlopnak dőlve figyelte a többit. Hikarut éppen hogy meg lehetett találni egy olyan három asztalnyira tőle, de Kaorut sehol. Mori közelebb ment a lépcsőhöz a nyakában ülő Haninozukával. Mindenki figyelt, néma csend volt. Suou csak az ajkait harapdálta. Nem tudta hogyan fejezze ki, elvégre nagy veszteség. Moto kisasszony leült a lépcsőhöz legközelibb székre, és egy hamis mosollyal nézett végig az arcokon, ahol a nagy tömeg ellenére kiszúrta magának a fiatalabbik Hitachiin-t, aki az emeleten volt, és csalódottan bámult a legeldugottabb árnyékos részéből. Tamaki háta mögül Kyouya is megjelent aki végül odaballagott barátjához és a fülébe súgta.

- Nem kell megtenned! - szólt. - Nem szeretnék nagy felhajtást csinálni ebből!

- De igenis kell !- fordult felé szúró tekintettel. - A legjobb barátom vagy! Ennyit megérdemelsz! - a szemüveges csak csendben figyelt.

- Rendben. Csináld ahogy gondolod! - erre a szőke fiatalember megfordult.

- Kedves közönség. Köszönöm hogy megtiszteltétek a jelenlétetekkel ezt az estét. Sajnos egy szomorú hírt kell közölnöm, ugyanis ... a Host Club titkára ... Ootori Kyouya hamarosan elhagyja a klubot! - ekkor motyorgás volt a hölgyek közt. Senki nem hitt füleinek. Igaz hogy Ootori-San nem éppen csajozásról volt a Clubban híres, de ha ő végleg eltűnne, akkor bonyodalom lenne az egész... Tamaki ismét idegesen pillantott körbe-körbe, amikor Kyouya állt elé, és megmutatta magát a nagy tömegnek, egyik kezét a lépcső előtt ülő hölgynek nyújtotta, aki elfogadva lépkedett fel mellé.

- A teljes igazság az, hogy elutazom a Moto család amerikai klinikájához, és itt hagyom az Ouran-t a Clubbal együtt. - ismét sustorgás hallatszott. - De persze ... -és zsebéből elővett egy kis dobozt. - ... feltennék egy kérdést Narumi Moto kisasszonynak ! - és letérdelve előtte kinyitotta a dobozt. A lassú nyitás egyre jobban jelezte a kérdés témáját. Amikor kinyílott a dobozka, mindenki felhörgött, ugyanis nem volt más benne, mint egy fényesen ragyogó gyűrű. Kaoru is majdnem leesett az emeletről. - Narumi Moto , leszel a feleségem? - a tömeg már eléggé ledöbbent az ajándék és a jelenet láttán, de e kérdés után végleg elszakadt a cérna. Az emeleten lévő Hitachiin is csak nagyot nyelt, tágra nyitott tekintetével bámulta a lépcsőn lévő párt.

- I...Igen. - sipította a lány, majd átölelte Kyouya-Senpait, aki becsukta a dobozt. A Host Club többi tagja is meg voltak lepődve. Honey és Mori csak néztek szóhoz sem jutottak, Haruhi döbbenetére leült, Hikaru dühösen ökölbe szorította kezét. Tamaki is eléggé le volt hangolva, hogy egyik nap legeslegjobb barátja tényleg itt hagyja. Nem tehet ellene semmit, ha ahhoz a lányhoz költözik akit szeret. Moto eltávolodott az ölelés után Ootoritól, de amint megérintette az arcát, ajkaik egy csókban fortak össze. Kaoru arca fehérré vált, mint a mögötte lévő fal, majd aranysárga szemeiből ezüst csíkok csordogáltak le, nem bírta tovább elfutott a folyósó túloldalára. Haruhi észrevette ezt a reakciót. Mindenki csak a friss jegyeseket figyelte, de nem csak a teremben lévők látták őket, hanem Ootori apja is figyelte őket a szenben lévő ablakból, egy mosollyal az arcán.

- Tudtam. TUDTAM HOGY EZ LESZ !! - üvöltötte zokogva Kaoru, és öklét a falba verte. Majd azt a hirtelen fájdalomtól elkapta onnan. - Francba! - nyafogta. - Miért érdemeltem ki ezt?! - halk kopogás zavarta meg a feszültséget. Egy női hang szólalt meg olyasmi kéréssel, hogy bejöhet e. - Haruhi ... - ijedt meg a fiú, és az ablak felé rohant, kinyitotta azt, és a szakadó esőbe kiugrott onnan. Közben éppen az ajtó nyílását lehetett hallani, és még valami olyan mondat hogy "Bocsáss meg, de ... " - a végét már nem hallotta meg senki. Kaoru csak rohant a szakadó semmiségbe, ahol sötét és hideg volt. Egy maga lehetett, és az esőben nem látszanak a fájó könnyei, mert nincsen ki megvigasztalja. Most már maga maradt, rájött hogy ebben a dologban, ő szenved a legtöbbet. Csak egy mosolygós arc volt előtte, aki elegánsan feltolta a szemüvegét, és felé nyújtotta a kezét. Gyűlölte azt az arcot. Legszívesebben eltépte volna gondolataiban, vagy kikaparná a szemét az üvegen keresztül kiszúrná, vagy szétvágná vagy bármi ... ami fájdalmas és borzalmas érzés lehet a számára ... hadd tudja meg mit érez ő most! Véletlenül elcsúszott a sáros földön rohanva, és beverte a fejét. Ismét ... csak a sötét eget bámulta, újra melegséget érezve , ami a homlokán csordul le. Vér! Ismét ... ájulás szélén áll, és az eső csak esik, ömlik mintha ő is sírna, és lágyan csordulnak le a cseppek az arcán. De jó. - K... you ... ya ... - gondolta ismét. Az arc továbbra is csak mosolygott. - Hagyjál békén te idióta kép ... miért nem bírsz egyszerűen kipattani a fejemből. - erőlködött.

_- Mert szeretlek ... te barom ! - majd óvatosan hozzáhajolt, és megcsókolta. A fiatalabbik vállára tette a kezét, és lehunyta szemét. Mikor elváltak, Kyouya hirtelen nevetni kezdett._

_- Mi a gond? Mi olyan vicces ?_

_- Semmi ... - szakadt meg. - Semmi ... háháhá ..._

Kaoru egy gyenge mosoly kiséretében továbbra is feküdt. Lassan kezdett fázni, de nem bírt felállni. Csak pörgette az ő számára értékes gondoloatokat, és aminek örült, hogy most már senki sem fogja őt ebből kizökkenteni ... senki. Még ő sem!

_-Csak hogy idetaláltál ... -szólt Kyouya, és ismét a laptopján fürkészet. _

_-Áh, én csak ... ízé ... - kezdte zavarba ejtően. - ... ízé... sötét volt éééééééés..._

_- Láttom rajtad hogy zavarba hoztalak ... _

_- Ez volt az amit mondani akartál?! - Kyouya nem válaszolt. Közelebb hajolt Kaoruhoz, aki szorosan a falnak préselődött. Ekkor a fiú halkan a fülébe suttogott. _

_- Nem vagy egyedül ... itt vagyok neked. - azt a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni. Kaoru csak nyöszörgött, és egy hatalmas sóhaj hagyta el a száját akaratlanul. _

_- Kyouya ... talán nem kéne ezt tenned ... - belül mégsem gyötörte bűntudat. Valahogy mégis élvezte. Erre a mondatára a szürke szem elővillant a szemüveg mögül. - Félsz ? Félsz hogy Hikaru nem fogadná el ?!_

_- Ne ... nem! - rázta fejét. Közben Ootori egyre közelebb hajolt az arcához. - Csak ... mit fog szólni az apád , és a bátyáid ... meg a többiek ?? _

_- Ebbe nem köthetnek bele. Ez a dolog csak is mi kettőnkre vonatkozik!! - és ismét megcsókolta. Kaoru nem bírta ellökni magától. Félt, félt hogy ismét pofon vágja. Kyouya szorosan hozzásimult a másik fiúhoz meztelen felsőtestével. A Hitachiin érezte rajt az izmokat, és nem bírt uralkodni magán. Amikor ismét elváltak ajkaik, Kyouya csak így suttogott Kaoru száján.. . - Te vagy a keresztem!_

_-Kaoru jól vagy?! -kérdezte Kyouya amint megpillantotta a fekvő Kaorut lába előtt. A fiú megfeledkezett róla, hogy bármikor kinyílhat az ajtó ... -.-_

_- Persze ... persze . - állt fel, egy kicsit még szédült és fájt a feje._

_- Kész, minden fontos ügy el van intézve. - majd szigorú tekintettel Kaorura nézett. A fiú elpirult, ugyanis tudta, mit érdemelne ilyenkor ... de mégis ... meglepődött. - Jobban vagy már? _

_- Tessék? - kérdezte az ifjú Hitachiin. _

_- Biztos nagyon megijedtél amikor az a senkiházi fickó fejbe vágott azzal az üveggel. _

_- Kicsit. -hazudta, mert nem is kicsit , hanem nagyon, nem is inkább félt, hanem rettegett, méghozzá attól, hogy valami komolyabb baja esik. _

_- Remélem azért már jobban vagy._

_- ... te kis sunyi ! -mosolygott el, majd levette a fiú szemüvegét, és neki döntötte az ágyra. Lassan közelhajolt hozzá ismét, amikor ajkaik újra- és újra összeértek. Boldogok voltak, és szerelmesek. Bárcsak ez a pillanat, tovább tartana. Kaoru kioldotta Kyouya köpenyét, és meztelen felső tesét simogatta. Ő is élvezte, amikor hideg nyakának bőrét csókolgatta két puha, meleg, nedves ajkak. Lehunyta a szemét és próbált ellazulni ... ellazulni ... amikor hirtelen megcsörrent a mobil telefonja. _

_- Honnan veszed ? - húzta fel szemöldökét._

_- Csak megjátszottad magad ... unatkoztál és azért ... azért ... csó ... csókoltál meg ... ez csak mind színlelés volt, az érzéseid , és hogy valaha is értem volna neked valamit !! Ugye ? - és ebben a pillanatban Kyouya odament hozzá, és Kaoru ismét a falhoz nyomódott. Ootori megragadta karjánál, és egy hatalmas pofont kevert le neki, hogy a Hitachiin térdre rogyott össze. Az arcán vörösödött a folt, és ezüst csíkok folytak a szeméből ... zokogott ... Kyouya nem hagyta annyiban, felrántotta, majd nyakánál fogva meg-meg rázta.Kyouya magához ölelte, és homlokon csókolta. _

_- Semmi baj. - és a Hitachiin csak zokogott. - Semmi baj. Itt vagyok! Akármi is történjék Kaoru, tudd ... hogy én téged szeretlek! - és ekkor magához fordította az arcot, és lassan megcsókolta. Kaoru megnyugodott, szorosabban magához ölelte Kyouyát, ahogy csak tudta , nem engedi el soha ... _

- Soha ... nem fogom ... elengedni! - nyöszörögte magának, majd lassan lehunyta a szemét. Eszébe jutott egy újabb kép, amit soha nem felejt el ... _Moto eltávolodott az ölelés után Ootoritól, de amint megérintette az arcát, ajkaik egy csókban fortak össze._ Ekkor hirtelen felüvöltött. - OOTORI !! - és megzakadt a hang. Arca még jobban sápadt lett és a szemhéjait sem bírta már tartani. - Vége ... - és lehuntya a szemét, álmából is könny folyt, ami összekeveredett a szintén homlokáról csorduló vérrel. Eszméletlenül ott feküdt a kegyetlen hidegben ... egyedül ...


	8. Téves Búcsúzás

Chapter 8. - Téves búcsúzás

Pár nappal később. Böröndök sorakoztak egy fekete limuzin előtt, tulajdonosa sajnos még nem jelent meg, ugyanis éppen búcsúzkodik, mert mától fogva a nagy Amerikába költözik, és ott fog élni amíg csak lehet. Egy alacsony, szőke kis fiú rózsaszín megvarrt plüssnyúllal a kezében könnyező szemmel nézett fel rá.

- Kyou-chan ! - aki letérdelt hozzá.

- Amikor visszajövök látógatóba, akkor hozok neked valami ínyenc tortákat és csokoládékat rendben ?!

- Öhhö. - nyögte Honey. - De jobban örülnék ha nem mennél el! - Kyouya csak a vállánál fogta, és egy egyszerű mosolyt hagyott hátra, az a tipikus " ő is itt maradna, de muszáj" féle verzió volt. Óvatosan felállt, és elballagott Morinozukához. ( megj.: Hozzá szerencsére nem kellett már térdelni xD )

- Viszlát! - nyújtotta a kezét.

- Vigyázz magadra! - és viszonozta. Egy gyors búcsúzás volt, de akár milyen csendesnek és szigorúnak tűnt Mori, amikor Ootori megfordult, hirtelen depresziósan ( szokott módon ) földre rogyott.

- Takashi ! Semmi baj. - szólt hozzá a mellette álló Mitsukuni. - Nem kell szégyelni! - Kyouya tovább ballagott, és Haruhi volt előtte.

- Jó utat Senpai! - szólt a lány, és megpróbálta elkerülni a szomorú arc kifejezést, de nem sikerült.

- Köszönöm. - és átölelte e lányt. Tamakinak persze ez nem tetszett, de jó van, nem akart féltékenykedni, mivel érthető, és nem idevaló. - Az adósságodat persze nem törlöm el ! - szólt Kyouya amint elengedte Fujiokát. Haruhi egyik pillantről a másikra megváltozott a kedve.

- Oh ... milyen rendes tőled! - motyogta bús hangon. Végül Tamaki állt ott.

- Viszlát Monami! - szorította meg kezét. - Sok sikert az élethez ott kint. - és nem bírta tovább, könnyekbe tört ki és átölelte Kyouyát. Ez is ugyanolyan idétlen sírás volt, mint amilyet már megszokhattunk tőle. Ootori csak állt majd egyik kezével az orra felé nyúlt, hogy feltolja a szemüvegét. Tamaki elengedte.

- Köszönöm kedves barátom! - szólt és Suouval együtt bepakolták a böröndöket a kocsiba. Közben a szemüvegesnek eszébe jutott, hogy valamit még elfelejtett. - Egy pillanat mindjárt jövök! - mutatott és beruhant a villába. A hosszú folyósón csak rohant, tudta mit hagyott ki, és hogy hol keresse azt. Vagyis inkább KIT! Benyitott egy szobába. Szépen be volt rendezve, világos és barátságos. Ootori besétált hogy elbúcsúzzon a szoba lakójától. Tekintetével kereste mindenütt de nem találta. Végül észrevette, hogy az erkély ablaka nyitva van, odaballagott és kinézett. Szép volt a kilátás, ez volt az, amiben utoljára gyönyörködhetett, itt mielőtt Motohoz menne Amerikába. - Tényleg itt akarom hagyni ? - kérdezte, majd maga mögött becsukta az ajtót. Fontosabb dolog miatt jött vissza, elvégre el akart búcsúzni valakitől. Tovább sétált és a hálószoba előtt állt meg. Halkan kopogni kezdett.

- Ki az? - kérdezte egy hang.

- Én vagyok . - szólt végül Kyouya.

- Mit akarsz ? - mondta nyöszörgősen.

- Kaoru szeretnék veled beszélni ! - és erre kinyílott az ajtó.

- Siessél mert lekésed a járatod ! - és ott állt előtte egy fekete rövid nadrágban és egy begombolatlan rövidujjú inggel. Zsebre vágta kezeit és a szemébe nézett.

- Nos ... - kereste a szavakat, és ismét feljebb tolta szemüvegét. - Csupán elszerettem tőled búcsúzni. Sajnálom ha az útóbbi napokban fájdalmat okoztam volna neked, komolyan sajnálom!

- Mégis hogy gondolod, hogy valaha is megbocsátja ha ahhoz a nőhöz mész hozzá, és itt hagyod ?! Ezeke után amit vele tettél? - ejtette ki a furcsa szavakat. Kyouyának betelt a pohár, és megmarkolta az inge nyakát és úgy volt a földre terítve. Az idősebb ideges hangnembe beszélt.

- Hányszor kell elmondanom, hogy szeretlek, és hogy ezek után is csak te jártál a fejemben? Nem is tudom hányszor voltam képes téged megvigasztalni, csak azért, hogy újra azt a mosolygós vidám Kaorut lássam, akit megszerettem? Hányszor csókoltalak már meg, és hányszor esett neked jól? Vagy csak színlelted?! Akkor is ha tudja az egész világ, hogy viszonyom van egy férival, azt előre megmondom hogy NEM TE VAGY !! Mert akit én szeretek, az egy névtelen illető, és te az ilyen viselkedéseddel még FÉRFINAK sem mondhatod magad !!

- Hányszor kellett elviselni azt a rengeteg fájdalmat amit neki okoztál ? Ezek után ... nem bír a szemedbe nézni, mert fél hogy ismét pofon vágod. - ekkor Ootorinak elakadt minden szava. Szemei az üvegen keresztül is tágabbra nyíltak.

- Miért beszélsz _harmadik_ személyben ?! - és ekkor leesett neki minden.

- Kaoru nincs itt.

- Hikaru ! - szólalt meg végül döbbenten Kyouya, majd felállt a fiúról és az ajtóhoz ballagott. - Felejts el mindent amit mondtam ! - és félig kinyitotta az ajtót.

- Várj! - és abba hagyta a mozdulatot. - Ezt nem szeretnéd ... ezt nem szeretnéd Kaorunak is elmondani? - Ootori-Senpai megfordult.

- Sajnos nincs sok időm, és nem kívánom megbántani ... - fordulni akart, de az idősebbik Hitachiin közbe vágott, ugyanis elérohant és becsukta az ajtót.

- Azzal bántod meg, ha szó nélkül itt hagyod ! - és kinyújtva állt előtte mint egy gát. Közben tekintetével azt akarta súgni hogy .: " Hé haver, innen nem mehetsz el ! Világos ?! " Kyouya kicsit meg volt lepődve Hikaru viselkedésén, de megérintette a vállát és egy mosoly kíséretében kikerülte.

- Üzend neki hogy majd meglátogatom ! - szólt vissza. Végül Hikaru is lassan ideges kezdett lenni.

- KAORU ELTŰNT !! - üvöltötte. - Csak a te segítségeddel találhatom meg! - Kyouya döbbenten jéggé dermedt. Kaoru eltűnt? Ezek szerint, megszökött a szenvedései elöl ?!

- Hogyan ?! - fordult meg. - De mégis miért? - Hikaru lehajtott fejjel beszélt hozzá.

- A bál estéje óta nem láttam, mert csúnyán leszídtam amikor megláttalak titeket. De Haruhi szerint akkor futott el, amikor meglátta az eljegyzési gyűrűt . - Kyouya elővette a mobilját, és valamit hosszan pötyögött. - Most mire készülsz ?!

- Hallo, Ootori Kyouya ! ... Késni fogok egy kicsit ... igen, tudom hogy úgy volt megbeszélve ... még ma elfogok indulni ... ne aggódj ! - és lerakta. - Azonnal induljunk megkeresni Kaorut.

- Rendben. - bólintott Hikaru, majd egy mellény után nyúlva elindultak a hátsó ajtó felé.

- Ti tudjátok meddig marad ez ott bent ?! - kérdezte unottan Tamaki, aki végül leült egy böröndre, mert az nem fért be , így a hátsó ülésre kell tenni.

- Nem. - rázták a fejüket a többi.

- Hikaru és Kaoru nincs itt ? - erre Tamaki felkapta a fejét.

- Most hogy mondod, csodálkoztam hogy milyen nyugalmas itt minden. -.-"

- 'ha. - szólt Mori. - Kaorut és Hikarut napok óta nem láttam együtt, csak külön-külön.

- Én meg láttam hogy Kaoru elfutott, amikor meglátta a gyűrűt! - szólt Haruhi végül.

- Kicsoda? - kérdezte Suou. - Kaoru ?

- J...Jah. - szólt Fujioka. Tamakinak beugrottak a legutóbbi képek ...

_- Ki ... ki az illető ?! - kérdezte Tamaki. Kyouya nem szólt, nem árulta el a nevét. _

_- Értsd meg, nem kívánom hogy szégyenkeznie kell miattam ! Nem árulhatom el ... ne ő szenvedjen hanem ÉN ! _

- Gyerünk a házba! - hangzott a Suou féle csatakiáltás.


End file.
